worldofmanycolorsfandomcom-20200215-history
Maloree Tynan
Maloree Tynan was the grandmother of Jesse, Jimmee, and Jem Tynan III, the mother of Jem Jr., and lovers with Jem Sr. She was born in New Jersey, but as a result of her encounter with Ember White, she spend a lot of time in the Otherworld, and was originally part of the Skychasers before betraying them. Her Other self is Molly Tynane. Biography Background Maloree was an only child, born into a wealthy household to selfish and self-absorbed parents who did nothing but spoil her, instead of pay very much attention to her, as they were always working. This influenced Maloree's need for attention, and all the praise she got for her status seriously built up her self-adoration. Based on her behavior in the books, she was slightly deranged. Maloree felt a need to look down on everyone. She attempted to befriend Ember in hopes of having a way to manipulate people to do things she wanted through her. When she discovered Ember's crush on Jeremy Plamen, she deliberately tried to get him to warm up to her, and ended up falling deeply in love with him, and vice versa, further breaking Ember's heart. She soon became pregnant with Jeremy's child, and this only increased Ember's anger toward her. Maloree and Jeremy made plans to run away together with their child after high school. Around the time of prom, Maloree told Jeremy that she wanted to skip it and have a private get-together with him alone. Ember later used her mind tricks to disguise herself as Maloree, and told Jeremy that she'd changed her mind and that she wanted to go to prom with him, without the real Maloree knowing. On the night of the prom, after waiting twenty minutes for Jeremy to arrive, she received notice of a fire on Ember's street. By the time she got there, Jeremy and Ember's father were long dead, while Ember's body suffered severe disfigurements, and it was believed that Ember had died, too. Maloree suffered severe stress and depression disorders after everything that had happened. After she graduated, she gave birth to a son, which she named after her lover, Jeremy. She ran away to an apartment in New York, where she stayed for the next six years, until she came back to New Jersey on Jeremy Plamen's death day to visit his grave with their son. When she arrived at Ember's grave, she received horrible visions of Ember, powerful and cruel and laughing maniacally. After when she went to the highway bridge to clear her head, Ember reappeared, in Emberlee's form, and she threatened Maloree that if she didn't join her in a revolution, she would murder her son and take away everything important to her. History Maloree worked for Ember for most of her life, constantly miserable, especially after Ember stole her grandson for experimental purposes. This caused Maloree to attempt to run away, and in turn, Ember murdered her son and his wife, also believing she'd killed her son's fraternal twin children, Jesse and Jimmee, and Maloree was forced to return. She met Ashton not long after, and the boy was the only clone of her eldest grandson with true emotion. She tried to replace her grandson with him, sometimes going out for candy after a mission. When she saw him getting close with another clone, Ashley, she realized that this boy was not and never could be her real grandson. She betrayed Ashton and Ashley and left them to die after promising to take them to earth with her. She was then given custody of Jesse and Jimmee, and she was determined to keep it a secret from Maloree, though she didn't know that Ember discovered that the two were alive, and that she was responsible for Jimmee's death. Maloree had a very special relationship with Jesse. Due to his being antisocial, Jesse spent a lot of time with Maloree, and she was determined to keep him away from any and all knowledge of the Otherworld. She was heartbroken and scared when Emberlee appeared and started confusing Jesse into having a crush on her, causing him to resent Maloree. Emberlee took Jesse away on a date and sent skyrunners to kill Maloree, and a dinosaur-like beast captured he. Then she lost consciousness. She woke up again to the sight of her grandson's lifeless form by the pool, as he was now trapped in the Otherworld, next to a confused Ashton, a piece of him left behind that was animating Jem's body. She took everything and left for Brentwood Bay, Canada, where she took care of Jesse's body in preparation for his return, and gave Ashton a false reality in preparation for him to get out of Jem's body, rejoin with the version of him in the Otherworld, and help her send Jesse back to earth. When Jesse still didn't return, Emberlee appeared, seeming to have gained a sense of her own logic, and she helped Maloree travel to the Otherworld herself to retrieve Jesse. She saved his life just before Ember could drown him in an animation tank, and took him to the roof, where it would take them to a safe spot free from Ember's spies. But Ember sent a two-headed clone after them, and Maloree sent Jesse ahead while she stayed behind to kill it. It was then that Ashton and Elain (previously Ashley) appeared to assist her. They had an argument about what Maloree did to them, her lies and the hurt she gave them, and Maloree, in her growing stress and anger and deranged mind, shot Elain in the shoulder to recreate what had happened on the night of her betrayal. it was almost immediately after that when the two-headed clone came up behind her while she was laughing insanely at the pain she was causing, and stabbed her seventeen times in the back, severing her spine and losing too much blood. Her lungs (in her body, asleep back in the real world) inexplicably collapsed, and her heart stopped beating. It was then that she died. Characteristics Features In her youth, around the age of eighteen, Maloree had freckled skin, long curly orange hair, and pale blue eyes that tilted up at the corners so she looked like she was smiling all the time, even when she wasn't. Decades later at the beginning of Trick, Maloree in her mid-sixties was described to have tightly permed white hair with a reddish tint, large round glasses that made her eyes appear bigger, and shorter and more plump. Personality Just like Ember, Maloree was cruel, cold, and terribly selfish. She would never do anything for anyone unless she was rewarded or it benefited her. The only reason she attempted to befriend Ember was so that she could have a personal "mind-bender" who would be able to trick and manipulate people for her under her command. Once, Maloree had her favorite seamstress's feet chopped off so she would have nothing better to do than to sit and make the queen fine dresses.Maloree was also known for being promiscuous. However, she appeared to have been deeply in love and caring of Jeremy Plamen, and a loving mother to Jeremy Jr., in Ashes, Jeremy Jr.'s crib was right next to Maloree's bed after she ran away from home, but her exact relationship to her son is unknown. She was also extremely loving and protective over Jesse, stating that she saw a lot of herself in him, and that she wished she could have given him everything and anything he wanted. Trivia *In Torment, Jesse dreams about riding a roller coaster. He beckons for Maloree to get on. He complies, but moments later after she gets on, the roller coaster skids to a stop. This subtle scene may foreshadow Maloree's imminent death later on in the story. Category:A to Z Category:Characters Category:Characters in Trick Category:Characters in Twister Category:Characters in Torment Category:Characters in Ashes Category:Characters in Respite Category:Characters in Oathkeeper Category:Females Category:Deceased Category:Main characters Category:Viewpoint characters Category:Skychasers Category:Humans Category:Others